The Weirdest Crossover of Destruction
by Keytripper
Summary: Welcome to season 1! Things on the hydroplane do not go as planned, and Supers are being hunted down. This produces ripples across the lives of many. Three siblings try to survive. A girl searches for her father. A team of - supers - tries to do what's right. More to come...
1. Dear Reader

Dear Reader,

Before we begin our epic tale I must inform you of the confusing details of this complex story.

This story is a crossover, but I have a bit of trouble classifying it because of the sheer number of fandoms I will try to include. I will classify this as an Incredibles story because that is how it starts.

The fandoms included are mostly animated movies such as Disney/Pixar, Illumination, DreamWorks, etc. I will not be including the animated series connected to these such as on Netflix or Nickelodeon. I will not include Disney princesses. Several on the docket to add in are not animated but are still popular for children or preteens, yet can be appreciated by an older audience as well. I will add in fandoms as I go, so they will not all originally begin in the story.

Also, this story is a bit odd (per the title) so please bear with me it does make sense in the way it is laid out. I have altered the storylines a bit. Some are added in a while after their movie(s) and others are added in halfway through theirs.

This story may be a bit dark and depressing. You will get what I mean soon if you actually chose to read this.

Characters belong to their creators and companies, but the storyline connecting them all is mine.

Rated T for Violence and Terror

* * *

A/N: If you catch any references that may be incoming fandoms, or if you have a fandom suggestion, please let me know in the comments!

* * *

Welcome to **The Weirdest Crossover of Destruction**


	2. Chapter 1: They Failed

Violet stopped, thinking she was safe and they hadn't seen her. Then, a portal opened up in front of her, and Void stepped out. They began to fight. Violet put up a forcefield to block a hit. Void stood back and smirked, before opening up another portal directly beneath Violet's forcefield.

And then, Violet was falling through the air. The ship she was just on came up below her and she hit the deck hard, the blow breaking the forcefield. Violet rolled and was on her feet again, but was weakened by the fall. Still, she could handle one opponent.

She turned invisible and started to run as Void searched for her to no avail. Just as she thought she was home free, a large bolt of electricity coursed through her from the deck. Several seconds later it stopped, and she collapsed on her hands and knees, breathing heavily.

She was lifted up by He-Lectrix. She tried to fight, to break free from his grasp, but simply received another shock. A pair of hypno-goggles was put over her eyes, and she tried to fight, but her consciousness went black.

Dash ran through the ship searching for Jack-Jack. Along the way, he was sighted by several of the hypnotized heroes, but they were not fast enough to catch him. He ran and ran, searching the ship, until suddenly he was stopped…

In the air? He was in a bubble like those his sister was famous for, and sure enough, he looked to the side to see Violet suspending him, trapping him. She wore those goggles the others did, and Dash knew that must be why she did not answer him or even respond. He screamed at her to listen to him, to respond, and he was increasingly more worried for her than for himself.

He tried to escape. He ran faster and faster, and he was almost out when the field suddenly shrank. The Krushauer made it smaller and smaller, until he was squeezed into a small ball, his knees against his chest, struggling to breath. And then it stopped, and all Dash could do was wait for the field to drop.

" _Keep them there for now. We don't need the boy,"_ said the voice over Krushauer's intercom.

The next thing Violet knew, a pair of goggles was floating through the air, away from her face. Jack-Jack was there, seemingly moving it with his mind, freeing her. She heard a gasp, and looked to her right. Dash had fallen to the ground, trying to fill his lungs with air. She ran to him and helped him to sit up. They needed to go find their parents.

The whole ship began to shake and jolt. Violet looked out the window. The ship was about to crash into the city! She did not know how, or why, but in several seconds a lot of people were going to die, and she could not make a forcefield large enough to encompass the ship, so she did the only thing she could think to do. She grabbed Jack-Jack tightly in her arms with Dash still in her lap, and surrounded the three of them with a field.


	3. Chapter 2: They Ran

Around them a fire raged in what was once an office building, rammed into by the large ship. Half of it had collapsed, and a smaller building next to it had been leveled. The ship was wedged firmly on the land, and only the very tail of it touched the sea from which it came. There was a large explosion when it hit, and it hardly even resembled the grand example of naval engineering it had once been. The police and the paramedics had arrived at the scene, but they were nothing compared to the large number of injured. It looked like 9/11 all over again.

"Violet!" Dash shook his sister awake. Violet opened her eyes. They were in the dark. She remembered the impact and then the explosion, which must have shattered her forcefield. If the field had not been there, they would not have been alive now, but since she had, they weren't even injured.

They heard sirens and people searching through the debris. "Over here!" Violet called out. She heard people running. She and her brother stood up, Jack Jack still in Violet's arms. Through an opening in the building's side, they could hear people shouting. They stepped out into the light.

The three knew supers were illegal before, and so an armed presence was expected, but this was a disaster area, so they were shocked when a large number of cops and soldiers trained their guns on them with no hesitation.

"Open Fire!" Bullets flew everywhere. Luckily Violet protected them.

Violet didn't get why they were being shot at, but they needed to get out of there fast.

Dash started to run, and soon the violet orb was heading down the road away from the scene, followed by a large number of cop cars and even military vehicles. "Why are they shooting at us?!" Dash screamed.

"I don't know!" Violet screamed back. And then Jack Jack floated out of Violet's arm before she could stop him. He went through the forcefield and floated in front of the oncoming vehicles. The bullets just bounced off of him, and he shot a laser out of his eyes at the tires, melting them.

Violet dropped the forcefield and Dash got Jack Jack, and they ran into an alleyway. They kept going, weaving through buildings, trying to stay out of sight. Finally they reached an abandoned side of the city, the dangerous side of town for non-supers. Once they were hidden from view, they sat down to catch their breath.

"Violet," Dash seemed to be holding back tears. "Where are Mom and Dad?" Violet held her brothers tightly. Their parents had been on that ship, and they hadn't seen them among the survivors. Violet doubted anyone on this ship could have survived, but her parents were supers! They would have found a way. "They're fine Dash, they got out. They would have rescued us but they didn't know we were there."

"Dash, do you know why the hydroplane crashed?"

"No. You caught me and I don't know what happened. Do you remember anything Vi? When you were hypnotized?"

She shook her head. They could hear sirens go by, but they passed on. The three of them were tired, and Jack Jack had already fallen asleep. "Let's get some sleep Dash." He tried to argue, but was asleep just as fast a minute later.

Violet was going to stay awake to keep watch over her brothers, but eventually sleep overtook her as well.

Unbenownst to them, on a nearby rooftop, someone watched the supers from a pair of binoculars.

* * *

 _A/N: And the poll is up! Who do you predict it is? Let me know in the comments!_


	4. Chapter 3: They Hid

Violet sat up and rubbed her eyes, tucking her hair behind her ears. Jack Jack was crying. She picked him up. "Mama, Mama!" He cried.

"Shh, Jack Jack, settle down! Mama will be here soon." She looked around and saw Dash a bit of the ways down the alleyway they were hiding in. "Dash, what are you doing?" He was wearing normal clothes, probably with his suit still underneath.

He turned to look at his sister. "Uh-oh."

"Where did you get those?!" Jack Jack continued to cry.

"Um… the house?"

"You went off alone!?" She practically screamed at him, but of course she controlled her volume since they were supposed to be hiding.

He rolled his eyes. "I used my super speed. No one saw me."

"But someone might have. What if the cops were at the house waiting for us?"

"Oh, they were."

His sister sighed. "Is that all you got? A change of clothes for yourself?" _'And did you see Mom and Dad?'_ she wanted to add, but didn't want to work Jack Jack up more by mentioning them. Besides, if he had found them they would be here.

He laughed. " _No_. I got ya'll's stuff too." Before Violet could ask what he meant, he pulled out the incredibile remote. "It's in the incredibile though. And before you ask, I got a few changes of clothes, toiletries, money, and some non perishable food… and Diapers for Jack Jack. And I parked the car in an abandoned lot not far from here." Violet stared at him in shock. "Did I forget anything?"

"N… no, I just… you snagged all that with the cops there? Yeah right."

In reality, he had. He woke early in the morning, summoned the incredibile, drove to their new house, parked the car in the woods and got everything in around 8 trips. He was so fast and as far as he could tell, no one had seen him.

"I'll prove it!" and just like that he took off. Violet was furious.

By this time, Jack Jack had calmed down, so Violet set him down, making sure he didn't put anything in his mouth through the corner of her eye.

A few minutes later, an inconspicuous car drove up, and Dash climbed out. "Come on! You don't want to walk around in that, do you?" She hopped in and dash put Jack Jack in the back next to her. The back was piled with stuff.

Violet put on some clothes over her super-suit, and helped dress Jack Jack as well. Then after buckling in her youngest brother, she climbed into the driver's seat. "Where to captain?" Dash asked.

"Far from here, but first we need to see what's on the news."

Just then the automated voice of the incredibile came online. "Would you like me to tune into the local television station?" Violet didn't even know it could do that, but it worked. "Yes."

A flustered news reporter sat behind the desk. _"We now take a break from this report to take you to breaking news outside the airport. Sarah?"_

Now it was a middle-aged woman. _"Steve, the sight here is simply unbelievable. Cars have been overturned and the stretch of road between the city and the airport has been completely demolished. All of this destruction seems to have been caused by an earthquake of some sort, but in light of recent events, the spread of the destruction has lead some to come to alternative conclusions. With me here is NSA agent Ronalds."_ He was a generic-looking man in a black suit. _"Now agent Ronalds, what does the NSA think of all of this?"_

 _"Well Ms. Sarah, the size of the tremor and the shape suggest that something was used to cause it, and given the direction the damage spreads out in, we at the NSA believe this was the work of another rogue super."_

 _Super? Rogue? Another?_ Violet couldn't make any sense of this. Supers were almost legal again, so why would supers be going rogue?

 _"Agent Ronalds, do you believe these attacks could be part of a greater plot by the terrorists?"_

 _"Maam, I can't reveal the NSA's exact thoughts on the matter, but I can say that it may be a possibility. We are trying to make sense of all of this ourselves."_

 _"One more question. Can you tell the people at home anything about the search for the fugitive supers?"_

 _"I can't reveal any specifics. If anyone might have information on where they are, I would advise them to contact the NSA immediately. However, the Incredible children are dangerous and if seen are not to be approached. The NSA has decided to release the secret identities of the fugitives later today to help narrow down the search. The public need not be afraid; we are handling the situation with your continued support."_

Dash turned to his sister. "We're fugitives? Why?" He kept asking questions almost as fast as he could run, and Violet yelled at him to shut it. "I need to hear the rest!"

The original broadcaster was on again. _"Thank you Sarah. Now we are about to replay the original terrorist footage from on board the hydroplane just minutes before the deadly crash. I will remind the public that the sole survivors from on board the ship were the three incredible children."_

Violet gasped. It was her mom! She was hypnotized and saying a bunch of junk she never would believe. When it ended, it finally clicked. Whoever this Screenslaver was, he had framed supers once and for all. This was why they were shot at, why they were being hunted down.

And then she realized; the three of them had been the only ones on board to survive…

* * *

A/N: And another reference to the upcoming crossover if you can catch it! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite!


	5. Chapter 4: Officials Hunted

The incredibile sped off away from the city. However, it looked like just a regular car, and no one followed it. At one point it veered off the road and into the deserted landscape, before eventually coming to stop in the middle of nowhere next to a set of train tracks.

"I had better check on Jack-Jack," Violet finally spoke up, a good hour after the car had stopped. She stepped outside of the car and for once, Dash stayed where he was. Once she had shut the door behind her, she sank to her knees by the side of the car and started to cry.

She did not know how long she was like this, but eventually she pulled herself together. _'You have to stay strong,'_ she told herself, _'for them. They would have wanted you to stay strong so the three of you can survive.'_ She stood up and opened the door to check on her youngest brother.

* * *

Deep underground, military personnel file through dimly-lit hallways on important business. They all stop to salute as an important figure walks by. He stops in front of a heavily guarded door. One of the officer types in a variety of codes and the door opens for the man to walk proudly through.

The room is filled with monitors and screen of all sorts, with several rows of officers at computers all facing the center of the room, where there sat a large desk and many of largest of the screens opposite it. Those in the room stop what they are doing and stand in salute. "Mr. President," one of them acknowledges.

"At ease," says the President. He takes a seat at the desk. "Now who here can tell me exactly what's going on?"

"Sir," says an officer. "The nation is in panic. There have only been the two attacks and one is still unconfirmed, but there have been violent anti-super rallies in every state."

"What more do we know about the hydroplane incident? Have those fugitives been tracked down yet?"

"No, sir," says another. "We've lost track of them sir."

"There is another survivor that came to us early this morning. She is Evelyn Deavor, the sister of Winston Deavor."

"How did she survive?"

"She escaped on a plane built into the ship's hull, sir."

"Play the footage."

On one of the larger screens security footage from a questioning started, showing a young woman seemingly in shock.

" _And what can you tell us Ms. Deavor, in your own words, about what happened on the hydroplane?"_

" _I was in another room when the hypnosis started," she drifted off every few words. "I ran in to free the others, but I could only get Winston. It was too hard to- look away." She sighed. "I had him on the plane. We were escaping. He said he needed to go back to help the others."_

" _Did he?" the inquisitor asked when she stopped._

" _No, he was pulled off the plane, by one of those freaks! Winston did everything he could to make them legal and this is how they repay him! He was wrong. They aren't good people. They shouldn't be legal ever again, and since I will inherit the company, I will make sure they will_ never _hurt anyone again!"_

The transmission ended. The president turned to face the rest of his staff. "Men and women, we are on high alert. I want the order going out to detain any super caught exercising any abilities they may have. If we don't end this threat now, this country could become a warzone. It is unlikely that these rogues were working alone."

"Sir, what should we do with the ones we find? We won't be able to easily detain them," said an important looking general.

The president thought for a moment. "Call up whatever scientists we may have."

* * *

Somewhere in the urban sprawl, a tracker beeped, showing a small red dot come to rest a fair distance from the city, an hour drive not counting inner-city traffic. Luckily, she wasn't going to drive. She took off her back-pack and it transformed it into a scooter.

A dog ran up to her and she pet him behind his ears. "Good boy. We're so close to finding Calico."

She stood on the scooter.

"Now let's go find them. Bolt, zoom zoom."


	6. Chapter 5: They Teamed Up

Jack-Jack awoke in the middle of the night. He scrambled out of Violet's arms in order to sit up; She had fallen asleep sprawled over the backseat, him tightly in her arms. Dash had laid the passenger seat out, and he was also asleep.

Jack-Jack was scared; he wanted his Mom, but hadn't seen her in so long. He crawled to the window and looked out at the desert. It was still, quiet.

He started to babble, and woke up Violet. "Jack-Jack, what is it?"

"D-d-do-dy!"

She rolled over, remembering how much she didn't want to wake up and face another day. "There's no doggy."

She heard footsteps outside.

She sat up quickly, looking outside, ready to defend her siblings if there was danger. There was probably some sort of coyote out there, but she didn't see anything now. She squinted her eyes, adjusting to the darkness. There was the dusty landscape, but also the outline of something.

She nudged Dash awake. "Dash, there's something outside. I'm going to see what it is."

She opened the door just a crack, turning invisible, and closed it again. She made her way around the vehicle slowly, and turned visible again, having seen nothing. Suddenly, she heard a growl.

"Who's there?" The incredibile powered on, lighting up the area around the vehicle, which was Dash's doing.

Penny stepped into the light towards the super. "Are you Violet Parr?"

Violet took a defensive stance. "Who are you?"

Her brother got out of the car, and in a moment was beside her, also in a defensive stance.

Bolt started growling again. "Bolt, no!" She told him. "These are the good guys." She turned back to face the supers. "My name's Penny, this is Bolt, and you three are in trouble."

"How do you know our names?"

"They announced them last night on the news."

Violet was taken aback, partly because this Penny knew there were three of them. Luckily, she didn't have to say anything, because her little brother beat her to it. "Why are you here, and how do we know we can trust you?"

Penny answered, "Because we caused the earthquake."

"Yeah?" Dash said. "Well, we didn't cause the hydroplane to crash."

"I know. And that's why we need each other."  
This time Violet spoke. "That earthquake hurt people. How does that help us to trust you?"

"Because it wasn't an earthquake." She told them about Bolt, her father, and Professor Calico. "Those people Bolt super-barked were trying to get him because Calico wants my father's research. I have to find Calico, because then I'll find my father."

"Alright," said Violet after hearing the girl's story. "How do you think we can help each other? We don't know anything about Calico."

"Yesterday I was trying to get a flight to Bolivia. On the way Bolt had to super-bark Calico's agents, but then the military showed up so we couldn't get our flight. But I also have a contact on the west coast. I know a place near where I'm headed where you can hide out. I've been tracking your vehicle, and it can get us across the country in only one day, and it's virtually undetectable through any tech the military has. I was hoping you would give us a ride."

Later, in the car, after Penny had entered the coordinates, Dash asked, "So where exactly are we headed?"

"The most technologically advanced city in the World."


	7. Chapter 6: He Brought Back a Friend

1 month later

A dark-haired boy in a baseball cap and a blue jacket fiddled with a micro-screwdriver in one hand, and a mesh of wires in the other. He held two of the wires in a clasp as he tightened it in, securing a connection between the wires and the circuit board. With that last adjustment completed, he fit the circuit board back into a control box and hooked the entire device up to a supercapacitor.

The device wouldn't power on.

He slammed his head into the desk. He had hardly slept the past three days, and he was so close to finally seeing him again...

He saw the green data drive and slid it across the desk towards him; his brother's name was on it. It had only been a couple of months since Tadashi had passed, but it still hurt. His brother was the closest family he had, and he'd been almost like a father to him as well, and now he was gone.

But not everything was lost; looking at the drive reminded Hero of the friends he now had, and the adventures they had shared. And now, he was just a few electrical adjustments away from seeing his best friend of all.

Baymax was created by Tadashi to help people, and that was what Hero planned to help him do - just, not necessarily as a doctor. After his last adventure, he wasn't content to let Baymax go to some medical tech company. No, they were superheroes, them and their friends, and they were certainly needed. After the supers ban, which many countries around the world instituted following the United States, petty criminals were running rampant. San Fransokyo, being an autonomous Territory, had chosen not to ratify the bill, after the heroic actions of a group of young heroes that had saved the life of a tech billionaire; a group of heroes that Hero was a part of.

None of their group actually had superpowers, per se, just really cool technological innovations, so they didn't even know if they could qualify under the supers ban, but just to be safe they only operated in San Fransokyo. Ever since Baymax sacrificed himself, they hadn't been in the public eye very much anyways, as the lovable armoured medical robot was their most valuable asset to the team.

And now, Hero was about to bring him back.

A few hours of work later, he was finally able to power him on. He stood in front of the white robot and said "ow."

The robot's eyes powered on, and it looked at him. "Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

The boy brought his hand up to his head, in disbelief that he had finally done it; he had brought Baymax back.

"Hello, Hero" The robot stepped forward.

Hero started to laugh, but instead, he ran forward and embraced Baymax.

They would continue to face challenges, but for now, Hero had finally found his friend.


	8. Chapter 7: The Hideout

When they found the abandoned warehouse, it was in terrible shape. Not only was it old, but parts of it had been destroyed. Luckily the space was more than big enough for the Incredible siblings, Penny, and Bolt to stay in for a few weeks, at least until things calmed down. San Fransokyo, because the city-state had not yet agreed to the hero ban, was safe because no one was looking for them here. There was also the added benefit that connectivity was easy to come by, and Penny was making progress, even if it was slow progress, looking for her father.

She didn't want to admit it to the others, who had already been through so much, but Penny was doubtful her father was even still alive. It had been almost 2 months and while she had originally been able to intercept messages involving her father, there had been nothing recently, and Calico had increased the strength of the firewalls. Penny may be able to do a lot on a computer - her father had taught her well - but she was no hacker.

Violet returned from putting Jack-Jack down for a nap. "I need to go out and get some more diapers."

"As long as its a quick trip to the store, I don't think anyone will notice."

Violet sighed. "The emergency money is almost gone." Though Violet was good at staying strong in front of her younger siblings, the stress was taking a toll on her. She didn't allow herself enough time to grieve for her parents, and at the end of each day, she was exhausted in more ways than one.

"Is there anyone else your parents knew who could help us out?"

"Everyone my parents knew was a super, we moved around so much that we didn't make many friends. _Except Tony._ She sighed, knowing she would probably never have the chance to tell the boy how big of a crush she had on him. He didn't even remember who she was.

Violet suddenly perked up. "Wait, what about E?"

"E?"

"Edna Mode."

"Isn't she a famous fashion designer?"

"Yes, but she made our suits. She's not a super, but she knows all of them."

"If she knew all the supers, we should list her as a last resort. The government might have already found her. It's illegal to help supers."

Violet didn't want to think of this; she left to go get the diapers.

After Violet left, Penny went to go check on Bolt. She found him snuggled up against Dash on a blanket. She couldn't help smiling. She returned to the computers and sent a message to someone she hadn't talked to in a while.


End file.
